Many work machines utilize a plurality of linear actuators to power various components of the work machine. In one example, the work machine is a backhoe and utilizes various actuators to control the position of a bucket. A user manipulates controls for the plurality of actuators and can selectively position the bucket. Frequently, the linear actuators have a rod that is positioned within a tube to move axially or telescopically relative to the tube in response to the inputs received from the controls. The actuators alter the linear distance between two mounting points to allow different components of the work machine to be repositionable relative to the work machine.
The actuators achieve different linear length between a rod end and a tube end by allowing portions of the rod to be encompassed by the tube. When the actuator is in a minimal linear length, a substantial portion of the rod may be encompassed by the tube. Alternatively, when the actuator is in a maximum linear length, a substantial portion of the rod may be outside of the tube and exposed to the surrounding elements. Accordingly, there are portions of the rod that may transition from a location outside of the tube to a location encompassed by the tube.
One type of linear actuator uses an end guide to move the rod along a linear axis between the maximum and minimum linear lengths. The end guide may provide a centralized through-hole that allows the rod to remain axially aligned with the tube as the rod transitions to any position between the minimum and maximum linear length. The end guide also often houses a wiper that is configured to wipe away any fine debris that forms on the rod when it is exposed to the surrounding elements.
Work machines are frequently used in environments that are prone to create varying levels and types of debris that may accumulate on the rod. If the work machine is used in a muddy setting, mud will accumulate and harden on the rod. Alternatively, if the work machine is utilized for agricultural development, dust or other fine particulate accumulates on the rod. Further still, if the work machine is used in a manufacturing setting, any type of debris such as molten plastic, adhesives, or any other material used during manufacturing can deposit on the rod.